


Try Again, Bitch (Charlie Calvin x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: F/M, HES SO CUTE LIKE HECK MAN, IM SO SOFT FOR THIS BOY N I HAD TO WRITE AN X READER FOR HIM, Newman is still the Principal in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You and Calvin have been dating, all goes smoothly until his ex, Danielle shows up and sets your jealously off.





	Try Again, Bitch (Charlie Calvin x Reader)

High School. One of the worst places you'll ever be in your entire life. Aside from the all the fighting in the hallway along with eyes glancing at you from every corner you decide to walk to, you have to deal with your rude ass teachers and especially the Principal. Thankfully, the one thing that makes this dreadful experience better is your boyfriend, Charlie Calvin.

"How was fourth period for you?" Charlie questioned, walking over to you as he softly grasped onto your hand, as you two walked farther into the hallway.

"Ugh. It was awful. Mrs. Stark is such a bitch like seriously." You grunted, rubbing your head in distress. You glanced at Charlie for a moment while he looked at you in complete sorrow, "I know how it feels. You'll be okay though. I promise. High School can be stressful." Charlie whispered softly, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek when nobody was paying attention. 

"Thanks, Charlie. You always know how to make me feel better." You responded, smiling at him gently, while he did the same. You got distracted gazing into his eyes a little longer than usual, suddenly that annoying voice you oh so recognized came from behind you two. 

"Charlie! It's been a while hasn't it?" You and Charlie both spun around, which you were greeted instantly by Danielle. Charlie's ex. Danielle gritted her teeth at you before speaking again "And? Is this your new girlfriend? That's cool I guess." Danielle huffed out, making harsh eye contact with you then looking at Charlie.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend now." Charlie responded simply, seemingly saying that in a tone just as annoyed as you are.

"Well, I missed you! I never get to see you anymore." Danielle commented, wrapping her arms around him. You could feel your stomach tie in knots, pressing your fists together. 

Charlie quickly detached from the hug, awkwardly making eye contact with you "What's wrong, Charlie? You've been acting so weird ever since.. she came along." Danielle mumbled under her breathe, you tried to keep yourself from just punching the bitch already. It was killing you. 

"Say that again, bitch." You blurted out angrily, as other students looked at you while passing by. Danielle had a shocked look planted on her face, looking as speechless as ever.

"What--what did you just call me?" Danielle responded, squinting her eyes at you. She stepped forward, before you knew it she took a swing right for your face. You felt yourself black out for a moment, when you woke up you had a killer headache and a bunch of other students gazing at you, along with Prinicpal Newman. 

"Y/N? Are you alright?" Charlie stepped forwards you, grabbing your hand lifting you off from the floor, "That--that was extremely uncalled for. Where did she--" You began to speak, looking around the room as Principal Newman interuppted you "Don't worry about her. She's in my office. I'll be taking care of her." Newman ensured, as you confusedly looked at her as this the first time you've ever seen her be this friendly towards you.

"Thank--Thank you, Principal Newman." You choked out, looking back at Charlie "Y/N, I'm so so sorry that she did that you. You didn't deserve it." Charlie said, as you grinned at him wrapping your arms around him lightly putting your head onto his shoulders "It's okay, I'm just glad you're here." You said back, as other kids standing around you aww'd you two. 

"For the time being, Y/N. You can continue going back to classes or you can go home for the day. I couldn't really care which you pick as long as you pick up your work for the next classes if you're going home." Principal Newman suggested, you instantly decided you wanted to go home for the day after that entire incident at least.

You walked to the exit, holding onto Charlie's hand. You took a deep breathe, "Thank you for being there for me. I was totally about to punch that bitch right in the face myself but I guess she had the same idea." You confessed, as Charlie softly giggled at your statement. 

"Totally understandable. By the way, I have a surprise for you." Charlie smirked, looking at you waiting for your respone. Before you could answer, a pair of lips smashed against yours. You pressed against his sweet lips for a minute before pulling away from the kiss. Thankfully, you were standing in an empty hallway afterall. 

"Surprise." Charlie grinned at you, as you playfully punched his shoulder, "You absolute dork." You chuckled, grabbing your bag heading towards the door "See you later, Charlie." You smiled at him, before heading out the door. You were lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend.


End file.
